I Love a Killer
by Toothless killer
Summary: Astrid X Toothless - Summary inside!
1. Prologue

I love a Killer  
Summary: Astrid X Toothless

John 'Toothless' Draco is a highschool student in Berkiville High. He isn't the popular kid, but he is always being talked about. Everyone claims they know what he is, but only two people know. Joshua 'Hiccup' Haddock and himself. John is a killer. A murderer. He has been chased by the police but they aren't able to catch him. He isn't what you would call a normal killer. He is something else. One day a new girl comes to school and her eye catches John's eye. Sparks fly and what happens when you put a girl who is normal in every way and put a psychotic, mentally unstable, but subtle killer in with her? Find out.

Prologue  
No pov

"I asked you to leave her alone, but you kept pressing."

John looked at the man strapped to his table and the tools spread out on his table.

"Come on man. Please. You don't need to do this. Just let me go."

John pulled up a knife with shredded edges and put the blade on the mans chest and slowly dragged it across his chest.

"I told you to stay away from the girl. And yet you still tried to take her. You will die here tonight. Slowly."

The man screamed and started to struggle against the straps.

"Now Mr. Belvideer. The children you molested, raped, and murdered will witness what happens to you tonight. Any last words?"

John pulled out a tape recorder and a devise that disguises the voice of the user.

"This is Toothless. I have David Belvideer on my table and before he dies he has some last words."

He puts the recorder to him.

"It was worth it. Hearing those kids scream and beg for mommy. I'll do it again."

John put it back to himself.

"Truly. An evil man. (Evil chuckle)"

Outside the small room in the slums of the city. Screams of terror and agony can be faintly heard.

AN: This is the first HTTYD story I'm posting. Blood will be shed.


	2. Chapter 1

I love a Killer  
Chapter 1: Who is that?  
Toothless's pov

My alarm clock is buzzing in my ear and I can't stop smiling. Last nights kill was fun. And leaving the head at the police station with the tape in his mouth. Boy. Will the department have a field day? Yes they will.

I stand up letting the covers fall off me and I get a nice stretch.

"A shower and some breakfast. And there is supposed to be a new girl coming to school today."

No pov

John got in the shower and let his head in the water. Dried blood flowed out of his jet black hair.

"Hmmm. I guess I got a bit too messy."

He scrubbed his hair with shampoo and conditioner.

John has a soldiers build. He joined his schools ROTC program and he excelled in it. A well toned six pack, slim and firm chest and biceps and triceps from push ups, pull ups.

He steps out of the shower and dries himself. He looks in the mirror and see's his venom green eyes. He looked at his body and sighed his pale skin had multiple scars from his childhood years. John grew up in an abusive home. His father always tried and make him happy, but his mother beat him. Horribly. She struck out at him with anything she could. She once threw a wine glass and it shattered on his back and glass shard cut deep in his back. Another time she was cooking and she got angry for cutting her finger and she threw several cutting utensils at him and knives cut his chest and one stabbed three his hand. His father died. He was driving John to school when a deer jumped out of the woods and hit the car. The car slammed into a tree and John's father died at the hospital with heart failure. John shook his head and noticed he was crying. Drying his tears he looked at his alarm clock.

"I need to hurry. School starts in half an hour."

At school  
No pov

A group of misfits were pushing and shoving a boy. He's scrawny and weak with auburn hair and a prosthetic leg.

"Guys! Please! My leg! It hurts!"

The main misfit was the star football player and the most vulgar person ever. Richard Lout.

"Shut up! You're nothing but a bug!"

There were two misfits, twins. One was a girl with with thigh length blonde hair and the other was a boy with shorter hair. Only to his shoulder blades.

"HEY! Leave the kid alone!"

John arrived with anger in his eyes.

"Can't you see that Joshua is missing a limb?! He's in agony because of you! Leave him be and get out of my sight or I will make you hurt."

The misfits looked at him and started to laugh.

"Like you could hurt me. I'm a football star. You're a scrawny little shit!"

John only stood there and watched Richard approach him. Richard got in his face and faked to punch him.

"See?! I'm faster and stronger than you!"

John smirked and tilted his head.

"Oooooh. I'm so scared. Try that again. See what happens."

Richard threw a punch to John and John grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm and put him on the ground. John twisted his body and put Richard's arm and wrist in his legs. John looked down at him and smiled.

"I could move one inch. Then your football carrier is gone forever."

Richard looked at him and smiled.

"You wouldn't."

John looked at him and smirked.

"Watch this."

John yanked his arm and hyperextended his elbow, dislocated it out of the socket and fractured his wrist and broke his forearm.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

John lets his arm go and it went limp. Richard scampered back clutching his broken arm. John looked at Joshua and approached him.

"You ok?"

Joshua held his leg and hissed in pain and agony.

"No. I need my pills. My leg. It's on fire."

John picked him up bridal style and walked to the administrators office. The only woman working was a polite and caring woman.

"Mrs. Chlorotoff. Joshua needs his meds."

Mrs. Chlorotoff was fond of John. So she only nodded.

"Put him on the gurney and take a seat. You are very protective of this boy. Ummm. John?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gay or do you just care about him?"

John only chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Not gay. He just needs a friend."

Mrs. Chlorotoff smiled and went back to her work.

In a classroom.  
John's pov

I can't seem to understand why I kill. I feel no remorse, guilt or anxiety. My thoughts are cut short when the door opens and our teacher Mr. Lambarto came in and rang a little bell and the room went silent.

"Class. We have a new student joining us today. Come on in."

All the attention went to the door. A girl with Honey Golden blonde hair came in and she had a Hollywood Undead T-shirt and black jeans. She had Icy blue eyes and palish white skin.

"Introduce yourself."

The girl stepped forward and was tripped by Reachel Thorsten. With my instincts and reflexes I slid out of my desk and caught her before she hit the ground.

"...should have let her hit the ground Toothless."

The class started to laugh and I shot a glare at Reachel and she looked away. I looked at the girl and smiled.

"You ok?"

She nodded and I pushed her onto her feet and sat back down. Mr. Lambarto rang his bell and the room went quiet.

"Thank you Mr. Draco. Miss? Please introduce yourself."

The girl kept looking at me.

I motioned for her to say something.

"Oh right. My name is Astrid Hofferson. I recently moved here from Shingleton. I hope that its more pleasant here than there."

Astrid looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

AN: Tell me. How do you guys like it?


	3. Chapter 2

I love a Killer  
Chapter 2: Who is that? Part 2  
No pov  
Cafeteria

John sat with Josh and Astrid. Astrid clung to John most of the day. Mainly because he was the first one to say something to her. She tried to make a conversation.

"So..."

John looked at her and tilted his head.

"What?"

"Why did that girl call you 'Toothless'?"

John wiped his mouth and looked up.

"There is a serial Killer. He calls himself Toothless. His victims teeth are taken and heads are given to police. Police say that he is nearly impossible to catch."

John looked at the clock and walked out of the cafeteria.

"He does that. I'm Joshua. You can call me Josh."

Astrid smiled.

"Astrid. I hope you don't mind me asking. What happened to your leg?"

Josh looked at his leg and sighed.

"There was an accident. My ma was driving and we hit a sheet of black ice. Our car flew off the road and we rolled down a hill. I woke up and I saw my leg pinned under the car and I saw my ma. She was all messed up. She was dead before the car stopped rolling..."

Astrid had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Josh smiled.

"It's ok."

With John.

He was in the bathroom rinsing his face and wondering what was this feeling he had inside him.

"I feel heavy, warm, and...and...alive."

John looked in the mirror and rinsed his face again and looked at himself.

"Nnnggrrrrhh!"

He punched and broke the mirror. He saw a stall open to reveal Jack Thorsten. He was angry.

"You broke him. Now you'll pay for it."

John looked at him.

"Make a move blondy."

They fought but the school police patrol officer stopped them from getting to far into it.

After school  
No pov  
At John's apartment.

John sat on his couch flipping through channels and looking very bored. He wasn't focused on the tv, he was trying to understand what he was feeling. He lost all thoughts when a knock came from his door.

"I wonder who that could be."

John opened his door and Hiccup was standing with a dufflebag and a hood over his head.

"Were you followed?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Get in. We have to find where she lives."

Hiccup walked in and sets out a map of the city. A file with Astrid's picture. Hiccup looked at John and opened the file.

"John. Apparently this girl has it pretty bad. She grew up in slum buildings, failing foster homes, and everything else. Her parents weren't the best ones either. Mom was a traveling business woman and never at home. Dad was an alcoholic and a creep. He was arrested trying to molest and rape Astrid. She doesn't remember it cause her dad drugged her. Neighbors heard her screams and called the police. One of them went over to the house and tried to stop him. He was successful, but he was arrested for trespassing and assault."

John whistled and sighed.

"Wow. What about her mother?"

Hiccup explained.

"When she heard the news she quit her job. When she came back she got Astrid and moved here."

John and Hiccup talked and plotted their next kill.

"Now that's out of the way. Who is making noise in the city?"

Hiccup chuckled and pointed to a small house on the map.

"Howard Lout. He is threatening to sue you and me. Being the rich and arrogant ass he is he will win. If he wins you go to prison and I go to juvee. When do you want to do him?"

John looked at the bag Hiccup dropped and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I need to stay here for a couple of days. My dad is not right in the head. He's been drinking himself silly."

John nodded.

"I'll kill him in a day or two. In the meantime, I want to get closer to Astrid. She seemed...cautious today."

With Astrid.  
Astrid's pov

That boy. John. I can't keep him out of my head and he seems cute maybe even nice.

"Astrid. Baby? How was your day?"

I saw my momma in my doorway and she had a tired look on her face.

"It was ok. I met a boy today."

She sounded excited.

"Really? What's his name?"

"John Draco."

My mom and I went on talking about him and other stuff.

My mom went back to her room and I went back to my thoughts.

"I wonder if he thinks I'm cute."

Elsewhere.  
Johns pov

"I can't understand this feeling. It's making me think about her."

I can see people walking and talking from the top of this apartment building. I just can't stop thinking about her though.

"Astrid. Who are you inside? What's behind those eyes?"

I can see a woman pointing at me and she is calling the police.

'Hmm. Better get out of here.'

AN: I know it's weird and messed up. The story isn't about the killing. It's about a killer finding emotions, feeling what he forgot existed. There will be only 3 or 4 kills in this story. These will really matter. Also. John is a Humanoid. You'll understand in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

I love a Killer 3  
Chapter 3: The Monster is revealed...

It has been three weeks in the story. They went to school and went home. This chapter reveals what toothless is and what he can do.  
Toothless's pov

Why are square roots so hard?

I'm in my algebra class and our quiz is mainly square roots. I hate this crap.

"Now everyone turn in what you have and I'll grade it on accuracy. Have a nice weekend."

We all turned in our tests and walked out to our cars. I have a Camero, it's black with white tribal patterns on the hood.

"John!"

I turned to see who called my name and I saw Astrid running to me. She looked excited about something.

"Hey. What you so happy about?"

She only smiled and stared at me.

"You wanna go out with me tonight? Like go to the park or a movie or..."

I only smiled.

"Sure. How about you come with me? I'll show you what nobody can be shown."

If you could see what I see. I can see her eyes light up and she opens her mouth and slowly brings a hand to her mouth.

"Come on. I'll take you to my secret place."

She squeals with excitement and jumps in my car.

Three hours later  
No pov

Toothless and Astrid are looking over a resivior at sunset.

Astrid looked at Toothless and just stared at him. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Of course. I'm listening."

Astrid looked down and put her knees to her chest and hugged her legs.

"I think about you all the time and I can't get you out of my head. When I see you in school I get this feeling and I can't stop thinking about you. But the thing is that I...I...I love you."

Toothless sat there and looked at her. He thought about what she said and he couldn't find an answer.

"I just hope you don't hate me. Please..."

Toothless smiled and reached over to her and gently put his fingers on her chin and turned her to him.

"I couldn't hate you. I have this feeling you have. I see you my stomach feels empty and light."

Astrid looked at him with a look of shock.

"John. Are you saying..."

"Yes. I have feelings for you."

Astrid and Toothless looked into each others eyes. Venom green met ice blue and their faces began to get closer. Astrid closed her eyes and so did Toothless. Their faces met and Astrid moaned into the kiss and when they broke apart the looked over the water. The stars shined on the water like a mirror.

"It's late. I should take you home."

"No! I want to stay with you."

"Why?"

Astrid started to sniffle and sob.

"My grandparents were killed in a car accident and my mother isn't taking it well. She won't talk to me, she just stares at nothing."

Toothless leaned over to her and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Ok. But your mom needs you to be there for her. You need to go home and hold your mom. You're lucky to have a loving mother."

Astrid looked at him and wondered.

"What about your mother? Did your mom love you?"

Toothless went pale and he started shaking. He looked at Astrid with pain and suffering in his eyes.

"No. My mom...did unspeakable things to me...all because..."

Astrid looked at him with concern and curiosity.

"Because of what?"

Toothless shook his head violently and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He locked the car doors.

"John. You can tell me. Please..."

Toothless had his eyes closed and he opened them and he had viper slit eyes.

"Because I'm not what I seem to be. My dad was used by the government for genetic experimentation. He was a failed subject they let him go and they thought that he wouldn't have any side effects with his genetic code. They thought wrong..."

Astrid back away in fear. His eyes made him look like a monster.

"What did they do to you?"

"My dad was used as a breeding lamb to make a reptilian super soldier, but they stopped the experiments halfway through the project. I'm not what my mom wanted she only saw me a monster. There are only a few things I have from this is immunity to poisons, stronger and tougher skin that turns black, I can see in the dark, I can cling to any surface and move around and when my instinct calls I eat."

Astrid was shaking in fear, her eyes wide with terror, and her legs were shaking.

"What do you eat?"

Toothless looked at her and put his head down in shame.

"I eat people...not good people. I try to kill and eat bad people. I haven't eaten in weeks."

"You are the "Toothless Killer" aren't you?...And...you're going to eat me aren't you?"

Toothless looked at her and shook his head.

"No...never...believe it or not. You have shown and given me something I've never had in many years..."

Astrid felt a little bit at ease, but she was still scared.

"What?"

"Love."

Toothless looked away from her and unlocked the car doors. He expected her to get out and sprint away yelling and screaming for help. Instead he didn't hear anything open.

"I...gave...you...love?"

He turned and saw her looking at him with wonder.

"Yes..."

Elsewhere

Hiccup was at his computer staring at the monitor. He was looking through data on a target that Toothless is after. He finds something that makes his eyes go wide.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

I Love a Killer  
Chapter 4: Killing  
No pov

Toothless and Astrid were still in the car. Astrid still terrified, but a the same time, she felt like he needed her.

"John...?"

Toothless looked at her.

"...yes?"

Astrid pov

Seeing him like this is scary, but I can't help that I'm in a trance. He is a killer but I'm in love.

"I want to stay..."

No pov

Toothless looked at her and he had a confused look on his face.

"Why? Why would you want to stay with me? A murderer no less. Why?"

She looked out on the lake with the stars.

"Because. I can see the loneliness in your eyes. Do you want me to be your girl?"

Toothless was about to answer until his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"John. We have a serious problem."

"What?"

"Your next target is jealous of you and Astrid. It turns out that your target is her ex. His name is Chull. He has lost it. He's going to kill her mother. Get over there. Now!"

"Oh shit. Astrid put your seatbelt on and hold on."

She did as she was told.

Toothless sped to Astrid's home and stopped half a block away. He looked at the house with his viper eyes. He could see a steady pulse of a heartbeat and a rapid and uneasy one.

"He's here..."

Astrid looked at her home and then at Toothless.

"How do you know where I live? Why are we here?!"

Toothless reached under his seat and pulled up a syringe kit. He pulled a bottle filled with a sedative that will keep a person unconscious for 24 hours.

"I told you what I am. What I do. I'm sorry, but I can't let you see this. Trust me Astrid. I don't want you to see this. Give me your arm."

"No! Please don't kill me! I'll never say anything...!"

Toothless grabbed her arm and injected the sedative in her system. She stopped struggling and she looked at him and her eyes slowly went to the back of her head.

"I promised you I wouldn't ever hurt you. In a minute you'll fall asleep and when you wake you will be safe..."

She passed out.

"I gotta take care of this quickly."

Toothless got out of the car and walked up to Astrid's house and looked inside through the curtains. He could hear a shower going. His enhanced hearing heard footsteps slowly going up the stairs.

"...shit."

Toothless jumped and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up to the second story.

He looked in and saw Chull with a large knife in his hand and he was standing at the shower door.

Knock knock.

Chull turned and went to the window. Toothless was waiting for him to get to the window.

Chull looked out the window and then, all of the sudden, the window shattered and he was yanked out of the window. Falling two stories and landing on glass. Toothless dragged him and put him in the trunk of his car. He sped off and stopped abruptly. He forgot he had Astrid in the front seat. She jerked forward violently and stirred in her sleep.

"I hope she doesn't wake..."

Bang bang  
(Muffled screaming)

"...all righty then. Lets carve you to pieces shall we?"

John's pov

I opened the trunk and I saw Chull groaning and moaning.

"Hello."

Moan

"I'm guessing you're in some serious pain. Shards of glass in your abdomen and stomach. Why don't you tell me why you going to kill Astrid's mom and I'll end your suffering quickly? Sound good?"

"I wanted the bitch to see what it feels like! To have someone close to you leave and never come back. I was gonna kill her in the shower and make it look like she left her. Abandoned."

Growling with anger I yank Chull out of the trunk and drag him to the hood and slam him down on it to where he was on his knees.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"It's off to the next life with you and I can guarantee you won't be lonely...And I'm not ending you quickly."

Chull's eyes went wide when he saw my knife in his stomach. He looked up at me and spit in my face.

"You're gonna burn for this. I'll see you in Hell."

"I'm looking forward to it."

I twisted the blade to where it was horizontal and I ripped it down. His guts flew out with a generous amount of blood.

"Have fun trying to put those back in."

No pov.

Little did John know. That Astrid was awake only long enough to see Chull's guts splatter on the hood of the car. Then it all went black again...

AN: Blood has been shed. Now for my lovely readers. You can choose two characters fate. You can pick both characters but only one fate.

Characters of choice.  
Hiccup: (1) He gets captured by the police and they make him turn in Toothless. (2) He finds love, but he soon learns that his dad has cancer.

Astrid: (1) She wakes up and finds herself in Toothless's apartment and she learns to live with a Killer. (2) She wakes up in her room and she can't get the sound of guts making their sounds and she is plagued with vomit attacks thinking about the sight she saw.


	6. Chapter 5

I love a Killer  
Chapter 5: If things couldn't get any worse.

Astrid's pov

Uuhggh my head. I think I was hit by a train. I say up and saw black walls...wait. I don't have black walls.

'Where the hell am I?'

I heard a door open and I saw John with a glass of water and a closed hand.

"Please. Don't kill me..."

John walked close to the bed and kneeled down.

"I would never hurt you. Here. Take this."

I looked at his hand and saw a pill.

"Why? So you can drug me again?"

He shook his head and chuckled.

"No. It'll make you head feel better."

I took the pill and swallowed it. I look back up at him and I see him look away and put a hand to his face.

"I saw what you did to him. I can..."

I just started to throw up. I can hear the sound of his intestines hitting the hood and the ripping sound of flesh. I heard him begin to talk to me.

"I know you must think me of a monster. Understand this: He was going to kill your mother then you. I did what I did to protect your family. Please. Don't..."

"I won't ever hate you. I know you are a killer, but I want to tell you something. I'm weak. I was pushed around and bullied when I was younger, I still am being pushed around."

John looked in my eyes and I looked into his. He stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone and gave it to me.

"If you want me to help you I will teach you how to take control of any situation. I will never let anyone hurt you. By the way. Your mom call a couple of hours ago. It's 9:30 at night so I wouldn't be surprised if she is very angry or worried."

I saw that I had a voice mail.

"Oh this should be interesting. I'll leave it to you Astrid."

'Thanks douche.'

Elsewhere  
Hiccup's pov

The mall seems to be fairly busy. I'm sitting in the rotunda and I see Reachel Thorston sitting on a bench with her hands under her chin. She looked a bit uneasy. I thought I would approach her and be friendly.

"Reachel? You ok?"

She looked up at me and looked back down.

"No. I just saw my brother get arrested by the Feds. He beat a guy half to death and left the scene. He is going to jail for a long time. I'm alone. Our parents just kicked us out of their home because we caused a disturbance. I don't know what to do..."

I sat next to her and leaned forward to see her face. She was tearing up.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head and started to sob.

"I j..j...just want...t...t..to be...somewhere else. Please. Help me Josh."

I looked up and around. Then I did what I thought I would ever do to this girl. She bullied me and beat me up, but she had feelings and it hurts the same if not even worse when something like this happens. I put an arm over her shoulders and another around her chest and hugged her tight.

"Come on. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

I stood up and she stood with me and we walked out to my car. A little ford fiesta. Nothing special. I drove around the block for a few minutes until Reachel spoke up.

"I don't get you. I bullied you, beat you and made fun of you for so long and you just show up and help ME. Why?"

I looked at her. She was still crying but she tried to hold it back.

"Life is complicated. Before my mom died she told me to be good and honest. To stick my friends through thick and thin, hot and cold. Find love and to live proper. And I will do just that. That's why I'm helping you Reachel."

I pulled over next to a café and looked at her. Mascara running down her eyes, eyes puffy from crying and shaking softly.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you there."

She looked at me and smiled. Not a mischievous smile, but a genuine smile.

"I don't know. I think I'll stay around you. I just don't know who i can go to or where I could go."

"Ok. I'm gonna stop by my house first. I gotta get a few things."

She nodded and laid her seat back and tried to sleep.

The drive was easy and normal as it can be. I saw my dad's car outside. He's most likely drunk again. I turned to see Reachel with her head against the window.

"Hey. My dad is home so I need you to stay in the car. I won't be long."

She nodded and sighed deeply.

I opened the front door to see my dad at the dinner table, he look up at me and look back down at the table.

"Dad? What's up?"

"Son...I..."

I see him push a piece of paper to me and what I saw I couldn't believe.

'Test results are positive. Terminal Pancreas cancer. Time left to live. Six to seven months.'

"I know I wasn't the best father to you since your mother died. I'm sorry for everything. I'm proud to call you my son. When I go...I want you to live life..."

I looked at my dad. He had tears on the table making a pool. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I will da. I will."

I told him that my friend needs my help and I went up to my room to get some stuff. Clothes, shoes, and some gear for John.

With Astrid...

I've been on the phone with my mom for hours. I'm trying to get her not to tell the police or anybody about John. And how to say I love him.

'I don't like him. He's dangerous.'

I rolled my eyes. That's the thousandth time she said that.

"Momma. I know that. But he saved us, he saved me...and he is my only real friend and he is...handsome..."

'...Please don't tell me you're...'

I sigh deeply.

"...I don't want to leave him. He needs me..."

'...Astrid? I want you to hear this. You aren't to come back to my home. You may send your 'friend' to get the rest of your belongings. You are still my daughter, I just don't want a killer in my house. Don't worry...I won't tell anybody.'

I feel sad, happy, and nervous.

"I love you momma."

My stomach feels like its flying.

'I love you too sweatheart. Be safe.'

She hung up and I broke my phone in half.

John walked in and handed me a hoodie.

"You are about to start your period. Tampons are in the bathroom and I have a selection of movies. I heard it all. I'll keep you safe."

AN: sorry it took a whole long time. I got held up. Next chapter will be slow. I'm busy. With MCJROTC stuff.


	7. Chapter 6

I love a Killer  
Chapter 6: Time for school...and an AN.

Two months later

Astrid's pov

I woke up to see John sleeping next to me. I looked at my phone and saw that I only had a couple of hours before school started. Me and Hiccup have made a good team at school. I still wish John didn't do what he did.

John got expelled a few days ago. Richard's dad went missing and he blamed him for it and ended up fighting him. He lost dearly, but John destroyed half the class room and it's desks by slamming Richard into them. So Josh and I are the only ones attending school.

I felt his arms snakes around me and pull me close.

"Don't go."

I giggled at his little child attitude.

"I have to. Plus I'm already lazy enough thanks to you."

He pouted and kissed my nose.

"I'll be back after school waiting for you and I want to hold you till I fall asleep..."

He whispers like a mouse, but I still heard him. I pry his hands off me and I walk in the bathroom preparing a shower.

Toothless pov

I can hear the water running and I moan as I feel the bed empty again. I sit up and I sigh deeply. I look out the window and I see frost on the window.

"Winter is going to be colder this year..."

I stand up out of the bed and I stretch my back.

I walk out of the room and into the family room. I see Hiccup on the couch watching looney tunes.

"When Tom and Jerry come in...I'm takin over."

I say to him and he gracefully flips me the bird.

"I love you to Josh...wait. Isn't that Reachel's job?"

I ask him with a childish tone. He answers with a little moody tone.

"She's already gone to the school. She has a track meet today."

He sounds a little down today.

"...ok."

I hear the shower stop and I remember that I forgot to leave her a towel.

"John?!"

I grab a towel off the counter and I run it to her.

"Sorry sweeta..."

I sit on the couch and I turn the channel to Tom and Jerry.

"So what are you doing today John?"

I look at Hiccup and I think to myself.

"I think I'll just walk around town..."

Hiccup nods and looks at his watch.

"Time to go for me. You got Astrid right?"

I nod and I wave hiccup off.

He leaves and I hear the bedroom door open.

"John...?"

I look to see Astrid in her usual attire.

"Yes?"

"Are you going into town?"

I nod my head.

"Can you...stop by the animal shelter?"

I tilt my head.

"What for?"

She approaches me and gives me a photo of an Alaskan Husky puppy.

"I saw him in the window...I can't stand seeing him like that..."

I see her biting her lip and chewing her fingernail.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though. I'm not getting paid for a few more days."

I got a job working in a black smithing forge and wilderness gear shop. I make everything from pocket knives to machetes.

She jumps on my lap and watches the tv with me.

"It's almost time for you to go huh? Want me to drive you? It's cold outside..."

She nods and gets up to get her bag.

I look at my car that's covered in frost and I open the door for Astrid and I get in myself.

"So why the puppy?"

I start the car and I begin to drive to the school.

She giggles.

"Cause I know you'll love him too."

I nod and chuckle.

"I do love dogs..."

After a few minutes of driving I arrive at the school and I unlock the doors.

"Have a good day."

I say with a fatherly tone. She turns and playfully stomps her foot.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She turns and playfully stomps away. I chuckle and I drive back home.

AN: I AM SO SORRY GUYS!

I hit a roadblock in my mind and the gears stopped spinning. WELL IM BACK, AND WE ARE GONNA ROLL ON TILL WE ARE DONE!

Tell me guys. If Astrid did get the puppy should it be a girl or boy and what should its name be?


End file.
